bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yōketsu Kurosawa
Yōketsu Kurosawa (黒澤妖穴, Kurosawa Yōketsu) is a full-blooded Daitenshi and a member of Shou Yoshizawa's detachment hunting force. Although Shou is the leader, he and Yōketsu often bicker over how the hunting force should operate due to their conflicting beliefs. He serves as both the right hand of Shou and the "tank" of the squad during the midst of combat. Personality Yōketsu generally acts in a manner that can cause many people to think him to be "insane". He is highly eccentric and unpredictable, although mostly coming across as a non-hostile entity. This can come off as idiocy as both ally and enemy, as he can walk into a situation without apparent awareness of any consequences. In terms of social behavior, he seems to disregard things such as personal space and decency and seems genuinely confused when someone acts accordingly if he violates such norms. Part of this is due to cockiness and and a bit of arrogance, while part of it also being because he is baffled by the norms of the Material and Spiritual Worlds. He has a habit of taking things with a grain of salt, rarely moved by particularly bad situations even if they threaten his person. But his socially inept mannerisms hide the face of a veteran Daitenshi and an experienced warrior. He is rather wise and philosophical, making it a habit of challenging the beliefs of others to their limit - even if the ones he is targeting are his enemy. He treats combat like a game to win, though he is a rather good sport and doesn't resort to actively insulting the enemy. He relishes the thrill of combat, enjoying the moment of facing a strong opponent and isn't hesitant to express such. Unlike Shou Yoshizawa, who leads the detachment force on a broad sense of Hell's law, Yōketsu is much more by-the-book. He dislikes interfering with business in the Material and Spiritual Realms, even when such is truly required. This often leads him to argue with Shou on a lot of policies, although Yōketsu has never questioned the validity of the man's leadership skills. He is also a utilizer of cold-blooded torture, especially when it comes to Togabito and Hantā - much to the chagrin of partner Genesis Holmes. In cases where he is fighting "escaped elements" of Hell, he acts much more sadistic and arrogant than when he is dealing with an entity outside of Hell's control. The habit of acting nonchalant to his enemies have garnered identification from some folk as a possible traitor and defector, though he dismisses any accusations from fellow Daitenshi. This is part of the reason why he and Genesis have butted heads with one another so much. History Synopsis *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a full-blooded Daitenshi, Yōketsu possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy as well as exceptional control over it. The potency of his spiritual pressure enough to instill fear within unfortunate enemies. He is even capable of causing both psychological and physical pain when focusing it on a certain target, causing paralyzation, suffocation and even the body to crush under the pressure. As with all Daitenshi, he carries a nigh-infinite supply of energy within him due to him being bound to Hell's Will, allowing him to fight for increasingly extensive periods of time. The color of it is a dark purple. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yōketsu is best known in combat for his hand-to-hand abilities. He will employ grapples and takedowns whenever he sees the opportunity to finish an enemy off, but will also resort to Hakuda while mostly dueling. He can strike multiple times before an opponent can properly defend itself. His skill can rival master users of hand-to-hand combat and can particularly contest those known for their experience in the field. Master Law Enforcer: Yōketsu, being a veteran Daitenshi, possesses a wide knowledge of Hell's "Laws" - the techniques Daitenshi use to subdue and reign prisoners back into Hell's domain. He is capable of suppressing entities as strong as him, if only for a finite amount of time. The extent of his versatility when concerning such allows him to place traps and seals with a simple tap of physical contact rather than the incantations other Daitenshi have to go through when enforcing the Laws, demonstrated when he placed a defensive seal on Rika Nakamura to prevent an attack from Daigomi Bandai.The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Master Hellfire User: As a full-blooded Daitenshi, Yōketsu has access to both holy flames and dark flames - though he prefers to use the dark element more so than the fire element due to traditional views. His use and control of the flames are finely tuned to the point where he can cause pinpoint explosions on targets and focus the path of his fire to keep from burning things unnecessarily. He can also use the dark flames to seal off areas, taking advantage of their destructive properties. Tahitita Master: Yōketsu's use of Tahitita allows him to move at speeds beyond what the naked eye can comprehend. He can move quickly and strike at his enemies before they have time to react - something which can make for a deadly combination when combined with his barehanded fighting skill. He can close great leaps of distance within milliseconds, making it seem like he teleports from one area to another. Keen Strategist & Tactician: Despite his eccentric personality, Yōketsu is a very good tactician and specialist when it comes to thinking strategically. He takes in the immediate area and thinks up possibilities within his head, using the elimination process to figure one would be most applicable to the situation at hand. The occasional banter he makes with his opponents is a subtle way of garnering information about them if they are capable of speaking back to him. Even so, he can deduce and guess through their actions and make accurate observations. His intelligence is such that he is deemed to be the successor of Shou Yoshizawa, though he is rather comfortable serving as his right hand. Immense Durability: As a veteran Daitenshi, Yōketsu possesses a tremendous amount of physical and mental resistance. This is due to his ability to regenerate, which also increases his durability with each and every time that he is wounded. He can withstand direct sword strikes to his person with only scratches and minor gashes. This has come to the effect that some of his enemies have come to regard him as nigh invincible - an outlook in which he takes on with great pride. This further serves his role as the team's "heavy hitter". Immense Endurance: As a full-blooded Daitenshi, Yōketsu can withstand a lot of injury and has a higher pain tolerance than a half-breed Daitenshi such as Shou Yoshizawa and Genesis Holmes has. The pain of regeneration does not seem to affect him very much, and he can lose an entire limb and be able to retain his composure. High-Speed Regeneration: As with all Daitenshi, Yōketsu possesses the ability to rapidly regenerate any wounds delivered to his person. Unlike most Daitenshi, he can control the process of regeneration to keep certain wounds from healing - something he uses when toying around with enemies or intimidating them. He is one of the few Daitenshi to actually have control over this - a testament to his intelligence and understanding of how certain abilities work. Immense Strength: Due to the rigorous training he has been put under as a Daitenshi, Yōketsu possesses a tremendous degree of physical strength. His fists and legs can easily shatter concrete and break the likes of solid steel, penetrating through flesh just as easily. Combined with his hand-to-hand abilities, he can literally tear through multiple groups of enemies with just his bare hands alone. Trivia Quotes References Category:Daitenshi Category:Male Category:Hell Category:Protagonists